Television entertainment is based on pre-selected channel content interspersed with advertisements. A user can switch between channels, but once within a channel, the user cannot change what is being continually broadcast. This is also true of online TV channels.
In distinction, the Internet is provides complete freedom for a user to select content he wishes to see. For example, a user may perform a content search on the Internet, and then select which results he wishes to view.
In would thus be of advantage to have an entertainment system that combines the convenience of watching continuous play of a selected channel, together with the freedom of selecting desired channel content.